1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plane-blade adjusting device for a planing machine, particularly to one adjusting plural plane blades of the planing machine in a vertical direction with easiness, quickness and accurateness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional planing machines have a plane-blade shaft for fixing a plane blade, and when the plane-blade shaft is rotated, the plane-blade will perform planing to a work. The plane-blade in the conventional planing machine is fixed tightly with a cover on the plane shaft by screws, clamping the plane blade between the cover and the plane-blade shaft. Therefore, when the plane blade is to be adjusted in a vertical direction, the screws on the cover have to be in advance loosened, and then the rectangular hole of the plane blade has to be moved relative to the screw of the rectangular hole properly, and again the screws have to be tightened, for controlling the depth of a work to be planed off.
However, the plane blade in the conventional planing machine has to be adjusted completely with a hand, so its accuracy may not be accurate in a micro degree, and in addition, it takes rather much time